Stolen Gifts by Firelight
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Em) Its Christmas time, and Robin has a little gift for Regina. But he isn't sure how well she'll like it, granted it's not a gift that anyone would normally give her. No this gift comes straight from Robin's heart, and he'll share it with her by the firelight.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Em  
 **Penname** : Eminthebatcave98  
 **Character:** Regina Mills  
 **Other Characters Used:** Robin of Locksley  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre(s):** Romance/Fluff  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas~ Hope this lights up your holiday, and gives you those fuzzy feels. You're amazing Em, and I hope this keeps you smiling for days!

* * *

 **Stolen Gifts by Firelight**

 _Its Christmas time, and Robin has a little gift for Regina. But he isn't sure how well she'll like it, granted it's not a gift that anyone would normally give her. No this gift comes straight from Robin's heart, and he'll share it with her by the firelight._

* * *

The day was slightly chilled, snow had fallen the night before and layered the ground of Storybrooke with a few inches of the fluffy white powder. Regina was just finishing getting dressed, pulling on her winter coat and scarf before she would head out for the day. She knew that Robin was going to be heading over later, he had told her he had something for her. But what that was, the former evil Queen was unsure of.

She grabbed her purse, and exited her home. A few different tasks for the day, then she could relax at home and watch movies with Robin by the firelight. That was her ideal evening, and nothing would spoil that. She even had his gift to give him, but wasn't sure if she would.

Robin had spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift for Regina, and he was working on putting the finishing touches upon it now. He would be out to see her soon enough, but he wondered would she like it? Granted he had spent no money on this gift, he had actually well if the world could be determined properly, stolen it from his own supply of things. He had wanted to give her something from his heart, and that was why it had taken him this long to finish it.

Robin sat back and looked at the small gift, not yet wrapped but finished for the most. He pulled a box over, sticking the gift within the box and sealing it shut. He found the Christmas wrapping paper and slowly decorated and wrapped the gift for Regina. He checked his phone, seeing that Regina had sent a message stating she would be home soon and had dinner set to go. He picked up the wrapped present, throwing his scarf around his neck before heading out of the encampment towards her home. But not before picking up the small gift Roland had made for her as well.

Once he was well on his way, he arrived after what appeared to be thirty minutes by walking on foot. He knocked on the door, adjusting the gifts beneath his arm as he awaited the woman he loved to answer the door.

Regina adjusted her blouse, she had opted to wear a nice red colored blouse with black slacks for the evening. She answered the door and smiled when she saw him standing there, with two gifts it appeared. "Robin, what are those?" She questioned with what appeared to be the hint of a smile gracing her features.

Robin gave a grin of his own as he leaned in to kiss her lightly upon the cheek, "Well Regina, you'll just have to see, won't you?" He said with a cheerfulness to his tone that made her smile brighter. She stepped aside to let him in, and they made their way to the fire that was roaring nicely in the living room.

Regina went and sat down on the blanket she had laid out, a bottle of wine next to it and two glasses as well. She poured them each a glass, while watching Robin remove his jacket and scarf to sit down next to her with the two wrapped packages. "So, are you going to tell me?" She asked, indicating the packages as she handed him a glass of wine.

Robin took the glass, taking a sip as he set the smaller package in her lap. "Roland say's Merry Christmas, and he hopes you like it." He said, keeping his gift in his lap for the moment while he watched Regina.

She took the package, opening it carefully and admiring the small wood carving of a rose within the box. "He made this?" She said, more compassion in her voice then even the former Evil Queen had thought possible. She had only had this compassion when Henry had given her something, and now getting this from Roland was priceless to her.

Robin smiled, "I'm glad you like it, he'll be pleased as well." He said cheerfully, sipping his wine as he watched Regina set the carving on the table by them. "It's beautiful, tell Roland thank you for me." She said, looking at him and leaning over to kiss his cheek gently.

"Well would you like to see what I've gotten you my dearest?" Robin questioned, pulling his package over and placing it in her lap gently. Regina set her glass down as she gingerly opened the package, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at the gift within the box. It wasn't store bought, nor was it something carved from wood like Roland's had been.

"Robin…" She breathed slightly, placing a hand over her mouth as she reached one hand into the box and gingerly pulled out the intricately designed small black felt box, no bigger than the size to hold a ring within it. The felt box held designs fashioned in what appeared to be gold and silver, wrapping around the box like little branches of a tree.

Robin reached out and took the box, kneeling down on one knee. "Regina…with everything we've been through..." He started, shifting and opening the box to reveal an old fashioned diamond ring speckled with different smaller gemstones in ruby, laid in a golden band. It lay perfectly in the center of the box.

He reached for her left hand, clearing his throat as he looked into the face of the woman he had come to love. "I was hoping that you would do me the great honor…of becoming my wife, the mother to Roland. And perhaps anyone else that may come in our future." He finished, waiting for her to answer as he watched the firelight dance across her features.

Regina couldn't contain the emotion that lined her face, nor the small tear that fell from her eyes and cascaded down her cheek. "Robin…yes…of course I will be your wife." She breathed out, watching as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She admired the ring for a moment, before lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly upon the lips.

Robin's arms wrapped around her waist as he stood up, pulling her up with him as he kissed her back. The firelight dancing behind them, giving the mood for the most perfect Christmas either of them would have, one that they would remember for as long as they both lived.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
